


A Friend in Need

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Trans Female Character, chihiro being trans isnt mentioned, this is so bad bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naegi Makoto feels hopeless witnessing the deaths of his friends, and nearly falls into the hands of despair. A friend is there to help him.





	

Ever since Sayaka’s death, the first trial…Makoto couldn’t know what to think anymore. He kept to himself after finishing the first trial, not saying a word to anyone, focusing his gaze on his shoes. It was hard to resist crying, it really was. After what happened…he knew that it will happen again, and he doesn’t want it.

None of them moved after witnessing Leon’s execution. All of them were struck stiff with despair. He recalled Touko yelling out in horror, clutching her head in her hands. He remembered even the unshakable Byakuya in a cold sweat, eyes fixated on seemingly nothing. Everyone…..everyone was terrified. 

“Aggghhhh! Why did this happen!? Why did this have to happen?!” Toko screamed in the courtroom, her glasses askew, her teeth gritted tightly. Asahina, eyes shaky and wide, crouched down beside the screaming girl, attempting to pacify her wails. It barely worked….

Before he knew it, he arrived in front of his dormitory door, and reached in his pocket for the key. He didn’t dare looking to the side, knowing it’ll only hurt him. Seeing Sayaka’s nameplate. The mark of a now, and forever, empty room.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, holding back his grief, and unlocked his door, slowly entering his now completely spotless room. The gashes on the wall, bedsheets replaced, table returned upright…and his bathroom doorknob fixed on its screws.

…The bathroom… he could’ve guessed Monokuma would clean up Sayaka’s corpse, or leave her freezing cold, blood covered, lifeless body there to traumatize him. He kicked off his shoes and nervously made his way to his bathroom door, shaky hand resting on the knob, before lifting it up and opening it.

The only thing he saw was his clean shower room… It was almost like a murder never took place here in the first place. Makoto squinted, brows furrowing, and his eyes welling up with tears, fixed at the spot where Sayaka once lied, motionless, dead. It was almost like he was hoping she was still there, to see her sullen, unmoving face one more time…

He couldn’t register when the tears came, but he found himself crouching to his knees in the threshold of his shower room, sobs ringing out from his mouth and with one hand he clutches the doorway, the other clutching his face. He sat there for a long time, crying over the loss of two friends, and Junko Enoshima as well. 

The tears coming were showing no signs of stopping, as he gradually crouched down, face to the floor, so he let them rain down on the ground, pressing his sweat-covered forehead firmly against the bathroom tile and clenched his fists. This almost felt pathetic, and it probably would look it under lighter circumstances…but this was hard. This was too much for the teenager, for all of them, and he sobbed until his throat scratched, and his eyes stung.

He hadn’t pulled himself together until he heard the bell to his door ring, and he gradually got up from his position on the floor. 

Who could be visiting me at this time…? Makoto thought, casting a tired glance towards his door. He wiped his wet eyes and washed his face in the bathroom sink, cleaning himself up. 

The bell rang once more, and Makoto dried his face hastily before taking a deep breath, and walked towards his door and opening it a crack to peek at who it was.

“Hello…?” Makoto muttered brokenly, voice dripping with exhaustion and sadness, to his visitor, seeing Chihiro in front of his doorway. What was she doing here? He expected everyone to hole up in their rooms, just as he was expecting…

Chihiro perked up at the door opening, gasping lightly before seeing Makoto’s head peek out, eyes red and face drained of energy, and she suddenly felt guilty for coming to speak with the boy so quickly after the trial. She wanted to comfort the boy, but she only felt she would make it worse.  
The small girl opened her mouth hesitantly, before shutting it, and her lip quivered. Her fingers anxiously intertwined with each other, and she looked away from Makoto, before softly getting out what she wanted to say.

“M-Makoto…um, I apologize for coming here so soon, but I just wanted to know…if you needed any, um, comfort, or something…” Her voice trailed out, tears threatening to come out. He shoulders tensed as she spoke, until her head was tensed between them. 

Chihiro glanced at Makoto with her big, remorseful brown eyes, seeking his reaction.

Makoto looked at the small girl before him in surprise, his irritated,red eyes widening. He then smiled, and slowly opened his door completely, setting his small hand upon her thin shoulder, getting her attention with a quick swing of her head.

“Thank you Chihiro, that’s…really kind of you to offer. If you want to come in, go ahead.” He held his door out and stepped to the side for the small girl to enter. She gasped briefly, before quickly scurrying inside as not to burden him by standing there long, and she ducked her head as she made her entrance.

Makoto shut the door behind him lightly, to make her feel safe. Well, as safe as he could make her feel. She still looked tense, and he saw her lightly jump at the sound of the door closing.

“Um, so Chihiro, would you like to sit down?” Makoto sat on the bed before patting a spot next to him. Chihiro only stared at the spot, not moving. Makoto realized this slip up and color rose to his cheeks. 

“A-ah, I’m sorry! I just, I didn’t really…realize my mistake, you don’t have to sit down on my bed, I apologize for assuming anythi- “ He stuttered, before her shoulders shook, cutting his rambling off and she covered her mouth with her fingers to cover her giggling. Makoto flushed even more. Why is he so bad with girls…

Chihiro let out a giggle and grinned lightly, tilting her head cutely. “It’s not a problem, Makoto, I-i was just teasing you with the hesitation!” She let out more giggles, and Makoto looked at her happy face, and he felt…lighter. He knows he can feel safe and serene around the programmer.

She then lightly walked over to his side and sat down on the bed next to him, simpering as she looked at him back. Makoto could only scoot over a little for her comfort, and put his hands in his lap politely, smiling back at her. 

Chihiro finally cleared her throat, and rested her hands on her lap, brown skirt draping over the edge of the mattress. “Now, Makoto, I said i was here to comfort you…a-and I’m going to do that!” She said proudly, clutching her hands together in her lap.

“Makoto…I…I am guessing you are taking this hard, aren’t you. We all are….” She spoke quietly, a more melancholy look in her eyes.

“I, uh…Sayaka was a nice girl…and the fact she…s-she was the first one to be murdered, that’s…that’s…i-it’s hard to take in…” Her eyebrows knitted together, and she bit her lip. 

Makoto worriedly studied her expression. It looked as if she was near tears…but she looked back up, clearing her sad face, her expression calmer.

“So…” She continued, staring back up at the boy. “I just want you to know that you aren’t alone, that where Sayaka is no longer there to hug you, I can hug you for me and her.” 

Chihiro boldly leaned into Makoto’s chest, gently wrapping her arms around him. The luckster jumped and tensed up at the sudden affection, before he felt relief wash over his entire body, and he hesitantly lifted his hand to caress her hair in return.

Her presence, her voice…her touch were so relaxing. He lightly rested his arms on her shoulders and his face burrowed into her shoulder. He felt her small hand lightly pat his back, as if to say It’s okay to cry, I wont mind.

And he did. All she did was rub circles into his back as he sobbed into her shoulder, and she never spoke out. The small programmer lifted one arm up to stroke his hair calmingly, and all he did was weep. What kind of luck did he truly have…to have a loving friend like Chihiro?

He won’t let this go without giving her support in the future, of course. What kind of friend would he be? As he told her this, she only smiled, and pushed him lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i havent written in so long  
> naehiro is good


End file.
